


Как Стайлз потерял девственность (за 600 слов или чуть меньше)

by Magdalena_sylar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, Frottage, Loss of Virginity, M/M, atypical romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6694021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena_sylar/pseuds/Magdalena_sylar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это должно было случиться не так. Совсем не так. Стайлз хотел бы, чтобы играла романтическая музыка, ожидал легкого настроения и мягкой, приятно пахнущей кожи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как Стайлз потерял девственность (за 600 слов или чуть меньше)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How Stiles Lost His Virginity (In 600 Words or Less)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/458740) by [lielabell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell). 



> Translation for WTF Sterek&Co 2016  
> beta madchester

Это должно было случиться не так. Совсем не так. Стайлз хотел бы, чтобы играла романтическая музыка, ожидал легкого настроения и мягкой, приятно пахнущей кожи. Он представлял себе пряди волос цвета клубничной блондинки, ниспадающие ему на лицо, и чарующие зеленые глаза, и целующие пухлые, мягкие губы, и, и, и...

Это должно было произойти с Лидией, понятно? И должно было стать романтичным и значительным.

Стайлз не думал, что его первый раз будет с кем-то, кто только что чуть не умер уже в четвертый раз за последнюю неделю, что у этого кого-то будет черная гадость на рубашке. Стайлз не представлял себя прижатым к стене, пока у него в штанах орудует рука разозленного оборотня. Просто... никто не мечтает о таком.

Никто не думает, что им могут разорвать джинсы когтями, что они увидят в зеленых глазах напротив отблески красного или почувствуют острые клыки на своей шее.

Хотя учитывая реакцию тела Стайлза, возможно, иметь в виду подобное стоило.

Но насколько бы горячо это ни было, трахаться в грязном переулке с кем-то, кого ты ранее даже другом опасался называть, – точно не для первого раза.

Однако...

Кроме того, что это Дерек, и он, уткнувшись Стайлзу в ключицу, рвано дышит и вылизывает ее снова и снова; ноги у Стайлза подгибаются, и он практически видит звезды.

И может быть, это не самая романтичная вещь на свете, но то, как Дерек выдыхает его имя, его дикие голодные глаза заставляют сердце Стайлза биться быстрее, а его самого задыхаться.

– Пожалуйста, – просит он, даже не зная, чего именно хочет, – ему просто нужно что-то еще, что-то большее.

Затем Дерек целует его – отчаянно, желанно и абсолютно идеально.

Стайлз глухо стонет, цепляясь руками за его бедра, притягивая ближе, вжимается и трется все быстрее; их движения хаотичны, и прежде чем он осознает, его выкручивает в оргазме, всем телом вдавливая в Дерека.

И нет, Дерек не мягкий, не ласковый и не нежный. Он пахнет кожаной курткой, моторным маслом и мускусом. У него сильное и крепкое тело, а щетина наждачной бумагой проходится по шее Стайлза.

Но находиться в его объятьях – правильно.

Да, возможно, этот момент с чуть не умершим в вони грязного переулка и с черной слизью на рубашке Дереком не подходит для типичного молодежного романтического фильма. Но то, как он нежно смотрит на Стайлза и мягко целует в лоб, делает все это самым романтичным, что переживал Стайлз в своей жизни.

Это не просто так – это нечто большее, чем просто осознание, что они еще живы, что пережили этот день и готовы к следующему.

– Я держу тебя, – шепчет Дерек, беспрестанно касаясь губами кожи Стайлза. Он лижет там, где бьется пульс, глубоко вдыхает и снова говорит: – Я держу тебя. 

Да, конечно, первый раз Стайлза должен был произойти по-другому. Не в этом месте, не так. Но Стайлз ни за что в мире ни на что его не променяет.


End file.
